inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺修也) is the chairman of the Nihon Shounen Soccer Kyoukai. Appearance Gouenji has white/cream short hair, going down to the bottom of his neck. His skin-tone is tanned, and he has black eyes with a white iris. He wears a light blue suit with a light grey waistcoat, white shirt and a red shirt underneath, which you can only see the collar of. Personality Gouenji is shown to be very serious in his job. He has a close relationship with Kidou Yuuto and Endou Mamoru, as they were friends in the past. He is not easily persuaded, as both Shindou and the trainer for Shinsei Inazuma Japan asked Gouenji to change the coach, Kuroiwa Ryuusei, but said no; also at first, he didn't believe a word Bitway said about the Grand Celesta Galaxy, and thought it was all a joke. Plot Before the events of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Bitway Ozrock came down to Earth from space and told him about the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament. Bitway said to Gouenji that Earth needed to find a team that could participate in the tournament, otherwise he would seal Earth away; in which he proved he could do, as he sealed the moon away with just a soccer ball that he obstructed. Gouenji, who had to accept this situation otherwise Earth would be sealed, was struggling to find a suitable coach, when Kuroiwa Ryuusei arrived and told him that he would take the job (he also stated on how he 'survived' the supposed death that happened 10 years ago). Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy He appeared in episode 1, watching the match of Inazuma Japan vs. Teikoku. After the match, he walked to Kidou Yuuto, in which he stated that Kuroiwa Ryuusei resembled a lot to a person he had known before; Kageyama Reiji. He appeared in episode 4, talking to Shindou Takuto and the Funagi Hiromasa. Shindou was telling Gouenji that Kuroiwa Ryuusei, was doing a bad job as their coach, for example they only have eleven players, in which he thinks they should have sixteen, five as subs in case someone was to get injured. But Gouenji just said that he trusts Kuroiwa. Then Funaki came in when Shindou and Gouenji finished talking, in an angry mood, asking why did Gouenji along with other people (One of them being Kidou Yuuto) select Kuroiwa as coach for Shinsei Inazuma Japan; and that if Kuroiwa carries on, he is going to try and take over the soccer world 'again'. However, Gouenji said that he had no intentions in changing the coach because Kuroiwa knows in every detail, "both darkness and light". Gouenji appeared in episoe 18 to tell Inazuma Japan about the truth of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. He thoroughly explained about the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament, and that Shinsei Inazuma Japan were not Japan's representatives, but Earth's representatives. This shocked the members dearly, even making Konoha trembling to her knees in confusion. Soon later when they all talked about it together along with Kuroiwa Ryuusei, Shindou confronted Kuroiwa, saying that the rumours were true about Kuroiwa actually being the "dark emperor" Kageyama Reiji. Kuroiwa then explained about how he survived the truck accident 10 years ago, when he supposedly died. Gouenji along with Kidou then said that it was best for Shinsei Inazuma Japan not to find out, because if they was told first-hand, they wouldn't believe such a reality, in which they thought was true too. Endou Mamoru into the room, surprising the Japan members but putting a smile on everyone's faces. Endou then introduced the twelfth member of Earth Eleven, Ichikawa Zanakurou. In episode 19, he along with Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru and the members of Raimon waved goodbye to Earth Eleven, as they started their journey into space. Game Appearance Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-|Game - Young Form= *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Atomic Flare' Game Exclusive Teams *'FF Raimon' (Young Form) *'The Key Person '(Young Form) *'Raimon 2nd '(Young Form) *'Raimon Dreams' (Young Form) *'Legend Resistance '(Adult Form) *'Shodai Inazuma Japan '(Young Form) *'L5 Heroes' (Young Form) Trivia *The younger version of Gouenji is available to recruit out of 35 others, to create your own Earth Eleven. **He is avaliable for both versions. *He has character songs titled Honoo no Riyuu, Honoo no Puraido with Someoka Ryuugo and Fubuki Shirou, Mata ne... no Kisetsu with Endou Mamoru, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki and Manabe Jinichirou. Category:Coaches Category:Inazuma Best Eleven